Hand squares are well known in the construction industry being used to measure, mark and cut construction materials. Cutting materials in the building industry typically requires the measuring and marking of a work piece at pre-selected angles relative to a dimension of the work piece for purposes of fitting into structures. A variety of hand squares are known that are specialized for a particular measuring and marking functions.
For example, the combination square is typically used to measure and mark a cut line perpendicular to the edge of a plank. Framing squares are used for measuring and marking rafters or stringers. Layout squares are used for joists and studs.
The triangular square, also commonly known as a speed square, comprises a right triangular shape flat plate with units of measure scribed in convenient locations along the hypotenuse edge of the flat plate to indicate angles projected from and relative to a pivot point located at the intersection of the right angle of the flat plate and the horizontal edge of the flat plate. By positioning the pivot point at the edge of building material such as a plank of wood, and further rotating the speed square, now placed flush on the plank such that a pre-selected angle determined for marking is aligned with the edge of the plank, the vertical edge of the speed square is now defines a straight line on the plank whereby when a cut is made in the plank along this line, the cut will be at the pre-selected angle. Therefore, the triangular square may be used to determine line along which the plank should be cut to achieve the desired angle.
Prior art triangular squares are typically sized for convenience of marking and storage therefore, the vertical edge used for marking the cut line do not reach the entire required length of the cut line without the assistance of an additional straight edge or repositioning the square to the other side of the work piece.
An example of a construction task requiring multiple hand squares is framing wherein a framing square, a combination square and a triangular square are commonly required. Similarly, finishing work typically requires the use of combination and triangular squares. Consequently, multiple tools are required.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hand square presenting sufficient features so as to reduce the number of necessary tools and to facilitate a more efficient means of measurement, marking and scribing.